User blog:Loenev/Character Rankings
'14th - Shawn' ' '''Shawn is my last favorite character. I think he will be the next Ezekiel. He will say nothing. He has nothing specials and he looks really boring. And i dont know he will place good. Will he reach the merge? I don't think so. '13th - Beardo' ' I really hate Beardo. He looks annoying, and his discription is annoying. I'm happy to hear he will place as 14th. So no worry, one episode with this rasta dude will be fine, Amber. Keep calm. '''12th - Jasmine ' ' Too much heroic. I dont like her so much and she is almost annoying. The only moment i liked was, that she saved Samey from her toxic apple. '11th - Rodney' ' ' Just a boring character. I know, so much people loves him but i dont like him. '10th - Dave' ' ' Dave ... yeah. What shall i say, he is just normal. I dont like him, i dont hate him. Just .. normal. '9th - Scarlett' ' ' Just no, she is not that type i like. She is kind of boring sometimes. '8th - Max' ' ' Same as Amy, he wants toooooo much to be a villain. Maybe he is the next Mal (Mike). And is he calling himself Mad (Max) i dont know, i dont care but he is very annoying and i dont like him. '7th - Amy' ' ' Amy was supossed to be one of my favorites but when i saw episode 1 i HATED her. Why is she trying to be a villain. She wants to be a villain to hard and thats maybe a bad thing about her. I dont know .... she's strange. '6th - Topher' ' ' I know he must be gay. He need to be gay and that will be awesome. It seems like he has a crush for Chris McLean, but that will be really .. weird. Chris is just a ... nevermind. But Topher seems really nice. '5th - Leonard' ' ' I WAITED SO LONG FOR A LARPER. He is just epic and funny. Why is he eliminated in episode 2?!?!?!?! Just omg. But i love him, he is the best male contestant of this season. '4th - Sugar' ' ' I have moments i can shoot her down. But on the other way, she is a amazing character. Spoilers said she is going to be in the final. I know she will make it far but she deserves it. A good character with a good storyline as well. '3rd - Sky' ' ' She has something that i like really much. She is not the talk-much-type but i dont know. She lets me think on Zoey, and i like Zoey a lot. So maybe that's the reason i like Sky a lot. '2nd (Runner-Up) - Ella' ' ' This beautiful girl is almost my winner. But i know she dont make it to the finals. Much people dont like her cause she sings everytime and always. But i love her, she is so friendly and heroic (in a good way). And she is so funny. '1st (Winner) - Samey' ''' '''She is my winner and she will win. The fact, Amy is using her as her personal slave makes me sick. But i know she will get revenge. Samey is my favorite character and is hilarious. Category:Blog posts